Criminals x Jelix
by ShipsXFanFiction
Summary: When Felix Mark and Sean find their girlfriends cheating, they get revenge. But...
1. Cheaters!

**_If you are confused by the title, read this._**

 ** _So in this story, Mark, Sean and Felix find their girlfriends cheating on them. So they decide to 'take care of the problem'. I won't really spoil anything so enjoy the story!_**

 ** _(From Sean's point of view...)_**

I walked through the door.

"I'm home! Signe?" I sat down on the couch.

"2 new texts from _Baby!_ " It read.

I got angry. I hadn't sent her any texts that day. I picked up the phone and swiped onto messages.

"Hey, David! Sean isn't in. Let's go out ;)" The message read.

My eyes widened. How could she do this?! I growled. The door opened to the sound of giggling and laughter. I hopped behind the couch watching. The man got her up against the wall and started kissing her. They made their way to the bedroom. Suddenly, my eyes turned red in the mirror across from me. I stared at myself in shock. Before balling my fists.

" _I didn't want this Signe..._ " I gritted my teeth as I stood up. I walked over to the drawer. I opened it and grabbed the butcher's knife. I laughed quietly.

" _I wasted my time, I'll waste no more..._ " I whispered

I walked up to the door of the room they were in. I opened the door. They stopped kissing and stared at me.

"Oh my god! Sean! I'm so sorry!" Signe stood up and hugged me.

I hugged her back. She fell to the floor. Blood soaked through the back of her white shirt. I stabbed her in the back. _Just like she did..._ She groaned, still alive. I stabbed her head again...and again...and again. The man stood up and tried to run. I ran after him and got him against the door.

"You just had to **_MESS THINGS UP!!!"_** I glitched as my eyes turned red.

I strangled him against the door and stabbed him in the face. I watched as he fell to the floor. I stared at his body.

"No. _I need to run away!!_ " I cried out angrily.

I ran to my bedroom and packed my stuff. I stared at myself in the mirror. Then, to the knife. I closed my eyes tight and slit my neck. I opened my eyes and grinned. I entered the corridor. I opened the door and ran. _and ran. **and ran**_

 ** _(From Mark's point of view...)_**

Me and Amy were at the carnival when she went into the bathroom. We were around a mile away from Los Angeles. It had been about 10 minutes since she went in the bathroom. I knew I couldn't go into the girl's bathroom, but I went in anyway. I peeked around the corner. She was holding hands with a blonde haired man.

"I would tell Mark, but he wouldn't understand. He's too dumb! He won't find out! Boys aren't allowed in the girls bathroom." Amy said smugly.

My eyes shined red. I revealed myself.

"If boys aren't allowed here, why is he here?" I asked.

"Holy shit! Mark! I-" I cut her off.

"No. Shut up. I get it. I'm not as good as you want me to be? Is that it? Well, I can change!" I said sadly. I glitched. "Oh wait. I already have changed." I grinned evilly.

I pushed the man over and he hit his head on the wall. I grabbed Amy and lead her into one of the bathroom stalls.

"M-Mark? What are you doing?! No! _HELP!_ " Amy cried out.

Tears leaked from her eyes. I put her in the water and held her there. Bubbles floated to the surface as she tried to get out from my grip. She almost escaped from me. I got angry. I kicked her shin bone which made her become weaker. Then, I kicked her rib bone as hard as I could. A giant crack followed by Amy collapsing. I walked up to the man.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

I picked him up and smashed his head against the wall repeatedly. He bled. I then smashed his head against the sharp bit of the wall as hard as I possibly could. He dropped to the floor. I ran out of the bathroom. I ran. And ran. _And ran_. **_And ran_**

 ** _(From Felix's point of view..)_**

Me and Marzia were on a short trip just outside of Brighton. Marzia and me were in the shop as Marzia wanted a snack. The shop selled tools as well as 'For The Road' snacks. I looked round before going to check on Marzia. The shopkeeper was in the back loading an order.

Marzia was gently kissing a man. I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched. The man stepped away around the corner. I grabbed the screwdriver and hid it in my pocket.

"That's one cute girl you got." I laughed making conversation.

"Thanks dude." He laughed back.

I walked behind him. He continued to look at food. I stabbed him in the neck and he fell to the floor, blood pouring onto the white tiles. I put the screwdriver in my pocket. I stared at him before going over to Marzia. She was looking at tools. She kissed my cheek.

"Hey baby." She commented.

"Hey. This is a nice bat." I picked up a metal bat up off the shelf. I sighed. "Seven years Marzia... Why? Whatever...Goodbye Marzia." I said gently. I hit her round the head with the bat. She didn't move on the floor. Just to be sure she was dead, I hit her again, and again, and again. I dropped the bat. I stared at Marzia. I ran out of the door. I ran. and ran. and ran. and ran. AND RAN.


	2. What are you doing here?!

**_(From Felix's point of view...)_**

I had been running for a couple days before I reached Brighton again. When I was tired, I would sit down in dark alleys at night. I had lost all my subscribers but I didn't really care. I was all over the news. I was sat in a dark alley at midnight, when I heard a noise. Footsteps. I stood up quietly and got out my screwdriver. I saw a figure of a man holding a large knife. I ran into the light at the same time as him. I couldn't believe it.

"Sean?" I asked.

"F-Felix?" He replied.

We dropped our weapons and hugged eachother. I pulled away and he was crying.

"I-I-I killed Signe!" He cried out.

"I killed Marzia." I said in a firm voice.

"You did?" He asked sniffing.

"Cheaters get what they deserve!" I yelled at him.

"How long have you been running for?" He asked me.

"A couple of days." I replied.

"I've been running for at least 4 days..." He replied.

I turned to my bag and took out a bottle of water. "Catch." I said as I threw him over the bottle of water. He drank a small amount of water and we picked up our weapons.

"Let's go then..." I told him.

He nodded and we continued to run. The next day we stole a fisherman's boat and sailed to California.

 ** _(From Mark's point of view...)_**

I had reached my house. I was packing when I heard a knock on my door. I was hesitant as I thought it was the cops. I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?! Your in fucking Los Angeles!" I screamed.

"We know." It was Sean and Felix.

They stepped inside and sat down. Sean noticed my packed bag.

Sean sighed. "Your on the run to, ey?" He said.

"What do you mean? What did you do?!" He asked.

They looked at eachother. "Cheaters get what they deserve!" They said in sync.

" _Fucking Amy cheated on me..._ " I muttered.

"You coming with us? If so then I suggest that you bring some sort of weapon." Felix told me.

I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I opened my tool box and pulled out a hammer. I put it in my pocket and returned to the living room. I grabbed my bag.

"Let's go." I confirmed.

We walked out of the house. Our eyes glowed red.

From now on _no-one_ would mess with us.

We. _Were. **Killers**_.


	3. Buh-Bye Haters

**_(From Sean's point of view...)_**

Me, Mark and Felix walked into a university called 'Mytre'. Most of our haters were there. We pulled out our weapons. We were wearing masks. We walked up to reception. As the receptionist was about to call the cops, Felix stabbed her in the neck. She hit the floor. I walked to the school speaker.

"Please can everyone head to the basement. Teachers must lock the door. Do not(at any costs) hide in the bathroom stalls/ classrooms." I did the best calm voice I could.

I turned around and highfived the boys. We walked into the school corridor and looked around. No students.

"The basement. That hole. Let's go." Felix spoke evilly.

He was the leader of us all. We crawled through a hole that lead to the basement. Everyone was turning away from the hole. Felix nodded at Mark. He gave Felix a small object. He threw it in the room and we all instantly glitched out of school. We ran. Behind us the school blew into pieces and collapsed.

We ran into an alley and laughed.

"Guys, look!" Mark pointed to an abandoned house.

"We could stay there for a while.." I muttered.

"Yeah...get your weapons out. Let's look round." Felix said.

We all pulled out our weapons and Felix opened the door. It creaked loudly. We looked around. 4 rooms. Pretty good considering it was abandoned.

"We'll stay here for a bit." Felix said taking off his backpack. We all set our bags on the couch.

"Hey dudes. I'll go look around a bit." Mark said.

Felix left the room as I sat on the couch. He came back out topless. My face turned red. He noticed me blushing.

"Stop blushing, cutie." He winked at me and left the room.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

" _Oh shit..._ **_I'm in love with my_** ** _friend..._** "


	4. I'll be back.

The next day, I sat downstairs with the others.

"I found a group of red ladybugs in my room." Mark told us.

"Bet they weren't as red as Sean's face yesterday." Felix teased.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Sean saw me topless yesterday. Let's just say he was 'shocked'." He winked at me.

Mark started to shake. "I SHIP IT SO FUCKING HARD AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mark yelled.

I shifted and my face turned red. "Mark?!" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Mark laughed.

"We need to leave this place. Go get your bags, we have someone else to kill." Felix pulled out his phone. "Tow Drive, house 16, Mia Lupz." Felix told us.

We were getting paid to take people out.

"Jesus. A grand to kill her." Felix said.

"Woah. Does it say what she did?" Mark asked Felix.

"She tortured his sister for weeks. Spread rumors about him in collage." Felix replied.

We stood up and put on our bags. We got out of the house and walked to Tow Drive. When we got there we looked around for a way in. Front door, locked. Back door, locked. Felix pulled me and Mark over. He pointed to a window cleaner.

"How?" Mark whispered.

I gestured to them to wait. The window cleaner was so far up that if he fell, hello death. I pulled out my knife and threw it at the guy's leg. He yelled out in pain. He sceamed as he fell to the floor. Blood poured everywhere. I pulled my knife out of the cleaners leg. We all climbed up the ladder and into the window. There was a girly teenager room. We walked out into the corridor. She was stood with her back to us. Mark snook up behind her. As Mark was about to push her, she hit Mark onto the floor.

"Hello baby girl." He flirted as I snook up behind her.

"I'm 15!" She yelled

She didn't notice me.

"Why are you here?!" She asked.

"Bye bye." Mark said.

"Wh-" She didn't finish her sentence when I threw her to the floor.

She was inches away from the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase was a sharp metal stick. She looked at it, then back to me.

"Please, no.." She cried. Tears stained her face. I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry..." I muttered.

I pushed her down the stairs. The metal pole went straight through her. I had killed people, but...it looked...horrific. Her face was pale. The boys could tell that I was hesitant. I closed my eyes tight. Then opened them.

"Oh fuck..." I muttered.

Felix came out of a room.

"Guys...Look..." Felix held a note in his hands. Me and Mark walked over to Felix. The note read:

 ** _Hello, whoever finds this._**

 ** _If you are reading this, then someone has probably heard that I did something?_**

 ** _The box that this letter was in, was my secret box._**

 ** _Oh the memories..._**

 ** _Anyway, I'm getting off track. I'm most likely dead when if you are reading this._**

 ** _Dear John, the person who I 'spread rumors about'. I never tortured your sister. She tortured me._**

 ** _If I didn't spread rumors about you, your sister would move away from home._**

 ** _I knew how much you loved her. I couldn't see you go through that._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this._**

 ** _-Mia Lupz_**

I hit my head against the wall.

"Calm down Sean-" I cut Mark off.

"I killed an innocent 15 year old girl! You expect me to be calm?!" I yelled before starting to cry.

Felix pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay...It's okay.." He reasured me.

I pulled away and took a deep breath.

"I'm okay." I said.

Felix nodded. We ran out of the house to find 3 police cars.

"Hide!" Mark whispered.

As the others hid behind a wall, I got pulled over by one of the policemen.

"Sean William McLoughlin? Your under arrest for murder!" The policeman yelled.

I panicked and started to look around for Felix and Mark. I spotted Felix. He pulled up his sleeve and stabbed his arm with his screwdriver. He flinched and pulled his sleeve down again. Felix ran over to me.

"It was me idiot." He showed the blood dripping from the screwdriver. Mark walked up beside me.

I felt so bad as he hugged me.

" _Take the paper out of my pocket._ " He whispered quietly.

I took out a small folded note and put it in my pocket. Felix was put into handcuffs and dragged into the police car.

" _Stop! Felix!_ " I tried to run after him but Mark held me back.

I burst into tears as the car drove away.


	5. Let's visit Felix

It had been 2 weeks since Felix got put in prison. He was found guilty. I couldn't believe he would do that for me..I was sat on my bed, in my small room, in the abandoned house. I had already read the note.

 ** _Dear Sean and Mark._**

 ** _If you are reading this then I am in prison._**

 ** _However, I will get out._**

 ** _When I do manage to escape, you need to be ready to run._**

 ** _Thanks for being amazing friends._**

 ** _See ya soon._**

 ** _-Felix_**

"Hey Sean." Mark threw my backpack at me.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

"Okay. I'll go see Felix myself!" He teased me.

I grinned from ear to ear and chucked on my bag. I got off of my bed and ran out the house.

"Come on!" I yelled like a giddy child.

Mark laughed and followed after me. When we arrived at the prison, we got lead into the visiting room.

"Hey..." Felix muttered whilst looking down.

"Why would you do that? You stabbed your arm!" I spoke.

"Anything for a friend." He spoke gently whilst smiling.

I smiled back,

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He told me.

"Good." I replied.

"Did you read my note?" He muttered.

I nodded before a voice filled the room.

"Hey! Times up." The officer patted my shoulder.

Felix returned to his cell and I left the prison. Mark was waiting outside.

"Is he okay?" Mark asked me.

"He's fine." I muttered quietly.

"Hey." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I know Felix. If he doesn't get out, then that isn't the real Felix. The Felix I know wouldn't give up. He'll be alright." Mark made me smile with those words.

"Come on. Let's get home." I said happily.


	6. The secret...

The next week I was sat next to Mark thinking about Felix.

"Sean. You need to decide if we take the money or not. Ya know, for killing that girl.." Mark told me.

I shifted and took a deep breath.

"No. No! I'm _not_ taking money for killing an innocent girl!" After I spoke the room went silent. I looked down. "You hate me now don't you?" I asked him.

"No! No, why the hell would you think that?! I don't hate you. I totally understand your decision-" Mark was cut off as the sound of the upstairs window smashing occured.

We both grabbed our weapons. We crept upstairs to where the sound came from. Everything went silent. We crept into a room. Suddenly, a tall shadow emerged from the shadows and hugged me.

"Felix!" I yelled happily.

"Hey guys! I missed you but um...We need to run!" Felix said.

I nodded and we all ran downstairs. We put on our bags and sprinted out of the house. The sound of sirens filled the street. We sprinted through the alleyways, making sure not to be seen. Around an hour later, we stopped running. The police cars zoomed past us. We sat in one of the alleyways.

"How did you get out?" Mark asked.

"I had a plan prepared since I...I killed her...You know who..." Felix muttered.

"Are you o-" Felix cut Mark off.

"I'm _fine_ Mark! She was just a fucking gold digger who wanted attention! I just..." Felix spoke.

"Did you...know you had a dark side?" I asked Felix.

He took a deep breath. "Yes. I knew. Before you two found out you had a dark side. I found out when..." Felix stopped midsentence.

"You found out when?" I waited for Felix's response.

His eyes turned red and he got angry. "Since _NOTHING!!!"_ He screamed at me.

I backed away in fear. My eyes wide. His eyes returning to his normal blue. Realising what he had done, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He told me.

I hugged him back. Mark watched us hug. We pulled away. We slept in the alley that night. I woke up to the sound of two familiar voices. I opened my eyes to see Felix and Mark

"I get that you don't want to tell him Felix..." Mark spoke quietly.

"But...Fuck. It's just hard! I haven't talked about what happened in years! You found me and you saved me... I don't know Mark..." Felix spoke.

"It was embarrasing...I get that." Mark spoke.

I got to sleep. I was angry that Mark knew, but not me. I got into a deep sleep.

 **(Whilst I was sleeping...)**

"It's okay Felix. He was stronger than you. It's hard to say that you were **_raped..._** "


	7. Murder

The next day I woke up to the bright sun in my eyes. Felix was sat next to me. Mark was just waiting for me to wake up.

"Morning!" He spoke normally.

I turned away from him. I was still angry at Felix for not telling me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I grunted.

"Whats w-wrong?" Felix asked.

"Nothing!" My eyes turned red as I yelled.

"Are you mad at me for yelling at you? I promise, I didn't mean it!" He tried to make me forgive him.

"Tell me! Tell me what happened to you. How come Mark knows and not me? Huh?!" I yelled.

"I...I...I ca-can't. It's too hard!" Felix spoke.

Mark chuckled. "That's what she said!"

We all erupted into laughter.

"Your such a kid!" I cried out.

"I know. That's what makes me Mark." He spoke happily.

I looked uncomfortably back to Felix.

"I'm sorry..." I told him.

"No. Do _not_ apologise! I'm sorry. I'll tell you eventually. I promise." Felix spoke gently.

I nodded and we stood up.

"Let's get moving." Felix spoke. "We have another person to get rid of. And I checked, he _has_ done something. In fact, I think you know him Mark. Have you heard of Charles Cross?" Felix spoke to Mark.

I looked to him. Mark gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years. Come on, let's go." His eyes turned red.

Whilst we walked to Charles' house, Felix looked at the ground sadly.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I continued walking.

"I'm okay..." He replied.

I turned away and looked to Mark.

"Who even is this 'Charles'?" I asked him.

"He was...my childhood bully. I've still got the scars..." He pulled away the shirt that rested on his shoulder.

A large stitched up gap ran along his shoulder. He pulled his shirt back. I looked at Felix. He was sad.

"Hey. There's nothing going on between us. I promise you. He'll tell you eventually. Some things are just...hard to say. The thing that happened. He didn't even tell his family for a year." My eyes widened at that.

It must be bad if he didn't tell his family for a whole year.

"We're here." Felix spoke.

It was a modern house. It looked very new and expensive. We creeped through the back door with our weapons. I lacked behind. On the white walls, words were written in blood.

 ** _Felix_**

 ** _Mark_**

 ** _Sean_**

How did the person know that we were coming?! It was written in blood! All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. A man was holding a knife to my neck!

"Murderers!" He yelled out.

"Charles! Let him go!" Mark screamed.

"Do what I say! Or-" The man was cut off as a screwdriver stabbed him in the head.

He fell to the floor. Blood staining the white tiles. Felix walked over to him and picked up the screwdriver.

"Fuck you." He muttered angrily.

Me and Mark stared at Felix. The screwdriver had gone straight through Charles' head.

"Thanks." I spoke softly.

 ** _The next day..._**

We met up with a man who gave us a grand for killing Charles. That was alot of money for us. Since we were criminals now. After we got the money, we started walking through the alleyways again. Let's just say that we didn't expect what happened next...


	8. Caught.

We sat down in an alley. Suddenly, we heard footsteps and shouting.

"Come out! It's the police!" A voice yelled.

I looked to Felix as we pulled out our weapons. Mark was picked up and put into handcuffs.

"Mark Edward Fischbach! Your under arrest for murder!" The policeman yelled.

Felix stood up and stabbed the policeman. He took the key and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Who's next?!" Felix looked at the other police officers.

The large police group had about 20 officers in it! They all came charging at us. Mark was killing the officers with barely any struggle. Felix was doing a _very_ good job at killing them. I took my knife out of my pocket as an officer charged at me. I glitched out of the way and the officer fell down. I dropped my knife down on his head. Blood covered the knife.

"Oops." I spoke evilly. The knife glitched back into my hand.

I cut the neck of another officer. I then stabbed a man in the back. Instantly, I thought of Signe and how I killed her. I became weak and dropped my knife. I couldn't get the thought that she cheated on me out of my head. I fell to the floor as an officer pinned me on the ground. He punched me again and again as I struggled to escape his grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He continued to punch me. My nose bled and I got a black eye. I saw Felix run over and pick up the officer. He slammed his head against the wall. As the officer blacked out, Felix stabbed him. Felix helped me up. One last officer. We ran into an old building. It was abandoned. Felix looked at me sadly.

"I was raped." He said hesitantly.

"What?" I looked at him.

"That's the secret..." He took a deep breath. "I was raped."

He walked up closer to me.

"I'm so sor-" Felix cut me off by grabbing me and kissing me passionately.

It took me a couple seconds before I sunk into the kiss. Mark yelled out in pain as he was shot in the arm. He fell back onto the floor. Felix grabbed me.

"I love you." He whispered sadly.

"I love you too, Felix." I said happily.

"Now goodbye." He spoke softly.

"Wait. What?" I was cut off as the sound of a gun echoed through the room.

Felix fell to the floor. Blood soaked through his t-shirt. The cop had shot him in the shoulder. He groaned in pain. I threw my knife at the cop. He fell to the floor. I took my knife as Mark made his way over to us. I dropped down next to Felix's body.

"Felix! Wake up!" I yelled crying.

"We can save him...We just need to get to another house or something. Abandoned of course." Mark spoke.

I nodded and later, we found an abandoned house to stay in...


	9. Sean!?

**_A week later..._**

 ** _(From Felix's point of view...)_**

I woke up on a hard bed. I flinched as my shoulder throbbed. I remembered what happened. I got shot by the policeman. Somehow...I knew that I was going to get shot. I don't know why... I got up off the bed and walked down the creaky stairs. I ran up behind Sean and hugged him.

"Felix!" He yelled happily.

"Yo dude. You were pretty hurt. I did what I could. I found a couple old bandages. You okay?" Mark asked me.

"I'll be fine. It hurts, but I'll be fine." I spoke happily. "Are you okay? Your arm looked bad." I asked him back.

"Nah. I could pull that shit out easily. Just lost a bit of blood." Mark commented.

Sean hugged me again.

"Your okay!" Sean yelled.

I laughed.

"Well if your good to go, we have someone to get rid of." Mark told me.

I nodded and we headed to his house. An old building stood there. The front door was open. Sean, Mark and me nodded at eachother. We closed our eyes and glitched into the old building. A loud noise filled the room and Sean fell down. We turned to look at Sean. A man emerged from the shadows.

"Don't worry. He's only knocked out." An evil voice came from a tall man.

I got on my knees next to Sean. Mark got the man up against the wall.

"Should I kill him?!" Mark asked me.

"No! Just...Just tie him up. I'll deal with that asshole later." I growled whilst picking Sean up.

We all headed back to the house and I put Sean on the bed. I can't believe that he...


	10. Why don't you remember?

Sean groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ughhh... Where am I?" He muttered.

"Your at the old house! Remember?" I spoke happily.

"Who am I?" He asked me.

"Your Sean?" I replied, feeling confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

My heart dropped.

"I'm...I'm.." I stood up angrily.

"I'm nobody!" I snarled.

Running up the stairs, I pulled out a knife. I put the knife to the man's neck. "

"Now he can't remember fucking anything! It's your fault!" Suddenly, Sean got in front of the man.

"Why are you going to kill him?! You can't do that!" Sean yelled.

"But he..." I discontinued.

"You can keep him tied up but don't kill him." He spoke gently.

I dropped my knife before walking to my room.

 ** _(From Sean's point of view...)_**

I walked downstairs. The mysterious man had put a knife to someone's neck! Another man was in the living room. His hair red as blood.

"Your up!" He yelled happily.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mark?" He replied.

My head throbbed. I remembered all of my moments with that very same man.

"Oh... This tall guy just put a knife to someone's neck! He was sat next to me when I woke up!" I told him.

"What the fuck? Man, you got hit hard. That's your fucking boyfriend!" Mark yelled at me.

My eyes widened.

"Boyfriend..?" I muttered.

I remembered. Him getting shot. The kiss and... me getting hit in the head...

"Boyfriend..? Felix!!" I yelled.

I ran up the stairs and to Felix's room. I yelled at him. I couldn't believe that I defended that sick bastard from dying! I peeked around the corner of the door. He was sat on the bed sobbing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the knife on the table. Back to his arm. He picked up the knife and closed his eyes. Blood smeared over the knife as he cut himself. He dropped the knife as I ran next to him.

"Felix! Stop!" I yelled sadly.

He cried even harder.

"I can't live without you.." He muttered.

"I'm sorry! I remember everything. I..I remember this!" I kissed him.

He fell into the kiss.

"I love you so fucking much.." I muttered.

His eyes glowed red. Felix glitched and he was gone. I heard a giant growl. I ran to the sound source to see Felix stabbing the guy over and over again. The guy who knocked me out. Felix was on top of him, stabbing him again and again( even though he was clearly dead). He stood up and closed his eyes. He snarled as he shook. All of a sudden, the guys head rolled onto the floor.

"Jesus christ..." I spoke quietly.

"I couldn't help it..." Felix growled.

"Holy fuck Felix..." We turned around to see Mark. "How did you do that?! We couldn't do that in a billion years!" He yelled.

"I have more power than both of you combined." Felix replied.

He closed his eyes again. A blue outline around him, the guy's head (which was seperated from his body) floated in the air. It looked like an exact copy of Felix's face. The head opened it's eyes. They were red. The head dashed towards Mark. Mark stumbled backwards over the stair railing. Felix opened his eyes and Mark levitated back onto the top floor with us.

"Jesus christ!" Mark yelled in amazement.

"How?!" I cried.

"I just... I don't know. This side of me could make me kill myself easily!" He looked around and grabbed the knife on the table. Felix stabbed himself and he fell to the floor.

"Felix!" I cried out, panicking.

"I'm right here." I turned around to see Felix.

"Okay. Your fucking creepy." Mark muttered, laughing.

"I know." Felix chuckled.

"Well, let's get going. If we get caught, we are prepared. And Felix, don't sacrifise yourself again!" I cried out.

"Can't promise." He spoke gently. We picked up our bags and weapons. We set off and walked until we bumped into...


	11. Wade?!

We walked along the dark street. A man's shadow walked towards us. It was around midnight. No one should of really been out at that time. The man emerged from the shadows.

"Holy shit..." The man's eyes widened.

" _Wade?!_ " We yelled.

Wade was stood there.

"Is it true that you..." He started to whisper. "Is it true that you killed people?" He whispered.

I nodded sadly.

"Felix? You were the most famous youtuber in the world! How could you sacrifise all that?!" Wade asked.

Felix closed his eyes angrily.

" _Shut. Up._ " He muttered.

"What?" Wade questioned.

" _I said..._ " Felix opened his eyes. " ** _SHUT UP!!_** " He pounced on top of Wade.

"Jesus christ! What's wrong with your eyes?!" Wade tried to dodge Felix's punches.

Me and Mark held Felix up. Wade stood up and dusted himself off.

"Jesus... Well..I won't tell anyone I saw the most wanted criminals...See ya." Wade spoke gently before walking off.

"The fuck was that?!" Mark held Felix's shoulder.

"I don't know...Let's just keep moving." Felix spoke.

We walked through an alley until...


	12. What a relief...

"Jesus. That's a fucked up dream." Spoke Felix over the phone.

Mark laughed over the phone.

"You and Felix kissed! Ooh la la!" Mark teased me.

"Fuck you." I laughed.

"Anyway guys, I'll go film my 'T-Series vs Pewdiepie' video." Spoke Felix.

"See ya dude!" I yelled.

"Bye!"Mark yelled down the phone.

It was all a dream. Let's just hope that never happens in real life...


End file.
